Not Meant To Be: Not Now, Not Ever
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: I found her there, clutching his dead body, her sobs were nearly inhuman. She was cradling his head in her lap, smoothing back his hair, and her body was shaking. I kneel down to look at her face. R & R!
1. Draco: Chapter 1

**A/n: My first Harry Potter Fanfiction, so please be kind! Love it, or hate it? Suggestions, comments, compliments are all welcome. Just click that cute little purple button that says Go, and leave a review! **

**Oh and I revise the ending to this chapter so that it wasn't as randomly out of the blue, as I had it. The new ending kind of fits better. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. does, build a bridge and get over it-I have. I do not own the Hell Song to which is owned by Sum 41. I only own this original plot.

&&:: Chapter One ::&&

_Everybody's got their problems_

_Everybody says the same things to you_

_It's just a matter how you solve them_

_And knowing how to change the things you've been through_

I found her there, clutching his dead body, her sobs were nearly inhuman. She was cradling his head in her lap, smoothing back his hair, and her body was shaking. I kneel down to look at her face.

This was no longer the girl I once tormented in school, but a fully grown witch. Her once determine intense eyes are now dull and blood shot. She has a look to her…As if the world is suddenly ending, as if this was the straw that broke the camels back.

My up bringing makes me want to be disgusted-A Malfoy would stand and laugh at a Mudblood and her fallen blood traitor lover. But it's those eyes that stop me from feeling so, I am filled with pity for her.

I look around, seeing decaying bodies littering the once busy muggle street, and I realize she's in shock. That's why she holding on to a dead Ron Weasley, that's why she crying in the middle a street, that's why she still here.

It's weird to see her like this. As if she's given up. Where's the fiery brunette that was the brains of the Golden Trio? Where's the smart mouthed know-it-all that was skilled enough to become an Auror along with Harry and Ron at the young age of seventeen? Where's the girl that almost every Death Eater fears?

She strokes his face, as the tears fall freely, "Oh god…Ron…Oh god…It wasn't supposed to end this way…"

She's oblivious to me being here. She just continues on crying, running her fingers through his trademark red hair, her head bowed down with her curly brown hair covering her face like a curtain, "You weren't supposed to die, you promised! We were going to get married! Why…Oh god…Why?"

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity with him, until she suddenly just stopped. She looked at me with such hatred that it made me shudder, as she wiped her tears with her free hand.

"Do it" she said, in such a clear tone, you may have thought she hadn't just been stuttering out her words in between sobs.

"Do what?" I ask, trying to hold an emotionless stern look on my face that I've learned to master when dealing with my enemies.

"Kill me. That's what your planning isn't it. Do it," she glares at me, "Kill me dammit! Do it! Take my filthy mudblood life!"

She screams now for me to kill her, her face turning red out of anger, before she reaches into the pocket of her cloak and pulls out her wand.

She gently takes Ron's body off of her, and she stands-Her wand pointed at me the entire time. She stands at her full height of five foot five, her eyes are now filled with rage as she looks at me.

"I swear to god, that if you don't kill me right now, I'll kill you. You don't know how satisfied I'll be when your dead," she walks closer to me until her wand was pointed directly at my throat, whispering, "Do it."

As I looked into her eyes, I could see her hate for me, but she was so dangerously close to tears again that I knew she wouldn't do anything but stand there and threaten me.

It's weird how much this war has affected all our lives…And it's weird to look through the looking glass, and see through someone else's perspective. I can see the golden band on her ring finger. I can see her fiancé dead just a few inches away. I can see her pain.

I grabbed at her wand roughly, and with little effort took it from her shaking hands. And what I did next, even shocked me…I hugged her.

Her head fit snugly against my chest, and her tears soaked through my shirt. We stood like this for a minute until she squirmed out of my arms, and looked at me. Her cinnamon brown eyes boring into my cerulean ones.

"What do I do now?" she says, and glances over her shoulder at Ron, tears forming at the corner of her eyes...


	2. Harry: Chapter 2

Summary: The war is raging on. The Golden Trio is split forever-Harry missing, Ron dead, and Hermione...Hiding? And why in the world is she being sheltered by Draco Malfoy?

**A/n: HUGE thanks to my reviewers-Unknown Wolf [[I hope you haven't passed away yet, because that means you can't read this chapter, XxlilyxX [[I rewrote the ending of it-maybe you'll like the new one better, PlasticHearted [[Thanks for the wicked review, SAM [[Lol-but you know I'm postively pea green with enV of your story-which you need to update by the way!, SinfulAngel26 [[Haha, your forgiven. thanks!, Schmexy-ey-Penguin3 [[xD, and Tefy the anonymous [[Thankies!**

**Also-Have you guys read the 7th book? I got to about page 163, before I took this break-I personally don't like it as much as any of the other books, and I'm only at the beginning of it! What's your opinion? **

**Please R&R!**

**This chapter is done in Harry's POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Harry Potter or the Hell Song.

&&:: Chapter Two ::&&

_I fear I've come to realize_

_How fast life can be compromised_

_Stand back to see what's going on_

_I can't believe this happened to you_

Is there honestly a God? And if there is-why has he decided to punish us with such misery? If there is a God-I hope he knows that I think is bull shit.

A curse is thrown at me, a bright orange light just barely misses me. I can hear people around me-fighting just as I am. But I try to block it out, as I flick my wand in the death eaters direction, and a spell spills forth from my lips.

I'd like to think there was a God. Someone blame all of the rotten things that have happened in my life on. Someone to refer to when I'm in excrusating pain from a torture spell-OH GOD! Someone to pray to every night to make sure that Ginny is alright.

Because when I'm on that battlefield, just a few feet away from the person that might lead to my downfall, with only a wand to keep me safe-The only thing that matters most to me, is protecting the pocket where I keep my picture of Ginny. The one I took a nearly two years ago.

She's about fourteen at the time, sitting on a broom two feet off the ground, looking up at the sky, where a golden snitch is hovering. Her dark red hair is pulled away from her face, in a high ponytail. And you can see her face better-soft delicate features, large hazel eyes flecked with green, and a smile playing on her lips.

And suddenly, my blood begins to boil, and anger fuels me. I grip tighter onto my wand as I look at the faceless man facing me, knowing that even though there's a person hidden behind that black cloak, they deserve it-And I open my lips to shout out, "Avada Kevada!"

I hate that I'm become this person-This murder. But that's what war does to a person. You enter it thinking your going to win immediately, but the second you see that your so close to dying, you realize-This is survival of the fittest, and I want to be one of those people that makes it through this war so I can have that normal life I've always wanted with Ginny by my side.

I turn around, now realizing that it's quiter-and I've been standing out in the open for the past ten minutes thinking to myself. God, why'd you make me so damn stupid?

Neville gives me a weak smile, "Don't worry Harry we had you're back."

I force a smile at him, "Thanks." I glance around looking at the damage. There's corpses everywhere. At least twenty death eaters, and I only see Seamus cradling his injured arm. That's a good sign.

The others know already to apparate straight to number 12 Grimmauld place once we've completed a mission-a battle-to recoperate. And I'm the last one to leave. But there's something wrong here. My feet lead me down a deserted street. I have no idea what I'm doing-but I'm doing it.

Oh god...I kneel down, and brush the hairs from his face...Oh god. His eye lids are still open, and his blank blue eyes stare up at me.

I get up, and pace around for a few minutes, before I punch my fist into a brick wall of one of the houses. The pain shoots up from my hand throughout, and I don't have to see the blood from it, to know it's broken.

I fix it easily with a simple curse, and though it still hurts, I can now flex it easily. I look up the sky and shout, "God dammit!"

Tears stream down my face as I lift Ron's body, and apparate to the first place that crosses my mind-Hogwarts.


	3. Draco: Chapter 3

**A/n: I must admit, I'm a bit hurt that only one person reviewed for the last, when I have 129 hits! But...I've built my bridge and gotten over it...I'm not bitter...But I really do love getting comments from my readers, they make my day. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**GIANTIC THANKS TO: SinfulAngel26! And to the people who have this story as one their alerts: Cherryjello01, SinfulAngel26, Unknown Wolf, XxlilyxX, bruddy101, dannielletudor, pattign, pyromaniac maniac, & turbyhurby288. And the ones who have this story as one of their favorites: Elizabeth Odessky, KJ84, RavynRox, SinfulAngel26, Speeding x Cars, & Unknown Wolf. And finally to Unknown Wolf for putting this story in her Must Read Stories archive!!!**

&&::Chapter Three:::&&

_Its just a problem that were faced with_

_Am I not the only one that hates to standby_

_Complications headed first in this line_

_With these pictures running through my mind_

"What do I do now?" her words ring in my ears, but I pay them no attention because I have no time to think her question out because I hear someone coming towards us-the padded sound of footfall on the concrete pavement.

I panic, and grab her hand forcefully with mine, tugging her to my side. I whisper, into her ear, "We're going to apparate, okay? Just close your eyes. One...Two..."

"No!" she hisses in a barely audible voice, struggling to get out of my grip, but I am far too strong for her, "I'm not leaving Ron. I **will** not leave him here, not like this."

Red hot anger runs through my veins, and my grasp around her tightened, it would probably bruise her fair skin, but it didn't matter at the moment as I nearly drag her, into the shadows of an alleyway.

She is now near hysterics, babbling on and on about how she couldn't leave his body. I let out a low growl that shuts her up. I strain to hear the sound of footsteps once more.

Who ever it is is getting closer. And then, it went silent...And then I hear a groan of agony. And then the sounds of a swift wind, the crunch of bone, and a cry.

"God dammit!" the voice roared. Granger's eyes widen in surprise, "It's Harry! I know it is!"

I almost let out a hiss at the mention of the boy-who-just-can't-seem-to-die, and I let go of her, watching her back disappear as she runs towards the streets where she is sure her friend is.

I press my back into the brick wall of the alley. I close my eyes and try to think about what I could have done if Granger was still with me...Was I seriously thinking of taking her to the Malfoy Manor and hiding her in my room? What the bloody hell is wrong with me?

I start out of the alley, for some strang reason I need to make sure she is oaky. And I see her sitting in the middle of the street where Ron's body was with this look of disbelief. Where's Potter.

"He's gone..."she said, in a tiny whisper as she hung her head, "...Harry took him." I can see tears beginning to brim her eyes again, and I know she's using all of her strength not to cry. But she gives up, and forces her eyes closed, with the tears trailing down her face.

This time I do not just stand there not knowing what to do, or waiting for her to say something to me. I walk over to her, and place my hands onto her shoulders.

I envision the grand building of Château Malfoy in Versailles, France-the castle my father bought my mother for their first wedding anniversay. I feel a familiar tug on my navel, and think in my head, I've always hated the feeling of side apparating.


	4. Hermione: Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: The first chapter done in Hermione's POV. Oh and also-I didn't realize that the last chapter so short-but I wanted to get the chapter up already, and I didn't really know how to go from there. Hope you enjoy!

**HUGE THANKS TO**: SinfulAngel26, your reviews always make my day and thanks for the jello! And Dannielletudor, the anonymous, for the supportive review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Period.

&&:: Chapter Four ::&&

_Knowing endless consequences_

_I feel so useless in this_

_Can't patch that back _

_And as for me, I can't believe_

I am numb. For once in my life, I was speechless. This feeling of nothingness looms over me like a black rain cloud.

It's like I'm watching myself, because how else can I explain why I'm now resorting to asking **Draco Malfoy** what I should do now.

And I definitely know that I have lost all control of my body when I allow him to grab my hand roughly and he whispers into my ear, "We're going to apparate, okay? Just close your eyes. One...Two..."

For a moment I just stand there listening to his husky voice, his words not sinking in until he is about to say three.

"No!" I hiss, but even I know that I don't sound as if I really want to say it, for my voice comes out a little more than a whisper.

I try to struggle out of his grip, but it's futile because he is so much stronger than me, "I'm not leaving ron. I **will **not leave him, not like this," I snap at him.

I can tell he's getting angry, for his grasp has tightened around my hand, I wince from the pain-it feels as though he's trying to break my hand. He pulls me behind him, into the shadows of an alleyway.

I can hear someone crying, their sobs quiet and making no sense...And in the back of my mind I know its me. But I can't stop, "Please! Please! Let me go back! I can't leave him lying there like that! I can't!"

He lets out this low animalistic growl, and I am able to stop. Fear is now the only emotion I can identify as his cold eyes stare into mine.

And I'm surprised when Malfoy rubs at my cheeks with his thumb...I didn't even realize that I am crying.

And even though his eyes are focused on me, he has his head slightly turned, and he looks as though he's trying to hear something.

What now I hear what he's trying to hear-the sound of footfall on the concrete pavement of the street.

I stiffen, as I listen to the voice, I try once more to squirm out of his grasp, because I know it's Harry. I know.

I can hear his muffled sobs, "It's Harry! I know it is!"

Malfoy lets out a breath so sharp it sounds like a hiss of a snake at Harry's name, but it doesn't really matter to me, for he has let out go of me quickly as though my skin burns.

I don't even look back at him, I just run, towards where I **know** Harry is. And there he is, standing there, with Ron's body in his arms.

He looks so majestic standing there like the war hero he is. A corpse in his hands, and tears running down his face.

But why does it have to be Ron's body he is holding? Is this some cruel intention God, or whomever is in control up there, has planned to make Harry into the perfect example of the classic good guy?

And finally I am able to say, "Harry!" But it's too late because he has apparated right in front of me, just a few feet away.

"Harry!" I shout out again, but it's no use. He couldn't see me, so why would he come back? He was gone. I sit down where they had just been. Tucking my legs under me, and hung my head.

Where did we normally apparate to after a battle? I can't remember anything other than seeing Ron die and Harry standing there with him in his arms...And Malfoy's cold eyes staring into mine, as though he can see through my soul.

I knowing he's standing there behind me. I can feel his presence and I manage out, "He's gone...Harry took him."

Tears begin to brim my eyes, and I try to force myself not to cry. But it's no use, just like yelling Harry's name earlier, for fat tears trail down my face.

I can now feel him right behind me, and he placed his hands onto my shoulders. I blink. Not sure what's happening.

But then I feel the vagely familiar tug on my navel, and when I open my eyes I'm sitting on a soft white sheepskin rug. In what looks like a living room.

Where the hell am I?


	5. Draco: Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **As usually - I'd like to say how absolutely sorry I am for taking sooooooooooooo long to post this chapter. But I've been extremely lazy and haven't been able to write a new chapter to ANY of my stories for the past couple of weeks.

I'd also like to say - HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! It's my favorite holiday , I didn't go trick or treating this year [[I'm way to old by now but I did wear silver fangs all day because Halloween isn't Halloween until you have seen at least one vampire.

**HUGE THANKS TO:** RavenclawSweetie, StarliteAngelxX, Fatalic Wolf, TwistingOfTheVines, SINFULANGEL26, &&& AGLISPEOFTHEMOON

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Harry Potter

&&&:: Chapter Five ::&&&

_Part of me, Won't agree_

_'Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

_Suddenly, suddenly_

_I don't feel so insecure_

_Anymore_

I open my eyes to see the familiar room of which I had spent many a days so long ago with my mother whilst my father slowly made his way to becoming the Dark Lord's right hand man.

Two large picture windows let in the soft lighting of the sunsetting outside as the curtains were drawn back, a cherry wood grand piano standing in the center of the room so majestic like a queen upon her throne, a bookshelf with books of sheet music lining one of the walls, and the only exit was with beautiful antic french doors to the right.

It was calming to see the one place I knew would always be here for me; For unlike Hogwarts, this was where I can hide from the world - not have to worry, or lie, or cheat, or hurt, or anything like that - I can just be.

I blink once in order to clear my mind of these pathetic ramblings, and let go of her shoulders. I ignore her stare as I walk towards the piano and sit as elegantly as I can into the plush bench when I'm covered in blood, mud, and sweat.

My fingers ghost over the keys, closing my eyes as try to remember how to play my mother's favorite-Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Van Beethoven. I can barely recall the first few notes, it has been four years since I was last here, sitting beside her playing that song watching her fingers move so gracefully, the music filling my ears, my body, my soul.

She is still watching me, unsure of what is happening. But I am to preoccupied now, looking for the book with the song in it, to even try to think about what I should, or shouldn't, say to her.

I spot the worn spine and dark leather book, and take it from its place on the shelf. I hold it in my hands, this piece of my past, letting it all sink in, and make my way back to the bench.

I open it to the fourth dog-eared page, and there it is. I place the book on the stand, and my hands just barely above the keys. And then I begin.

I feel her sit beside me, and hear her small whimpers as she crys. I can imagine the tears rolling down her cheeks. I can feel her pain.

"You can stay here as long as you need" I say.


End file.
